My Name is Haraldr
by rene3037769
Summary: He had done what was expected of him and now he was going to live the life he was meant to live. Harry Potter does not exist. My Name is Haraldr. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

* * *

The boy known as Harry Potter or the Boy-Who-Lived to the Wizarding world sighed deeply in boredom. It had been hours since he had defeated the supposed darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named, You-Know-Who…Tom Riddle.

 _Honestly, wizards suck at naming things._ Harry's mind wondered as he sat on an overstuffed chair beside one of the beds in number 12 Grimmauld Place. He hated waiting. Looking over at the bed, he eyed the still form of his Potion's Professor. Anyone that thought they knew Harry Potter would be confused to come across such a scene. Harry Potter keeping watch over the dreaded Bat of the Dungeons was not normal. But then again, most people that thought they knew Harry Potter would be wrong anyway. He was very good at keeping secrets.

Finally, after what seemed like endless hours of waiting, Harry heard the sound he had been waiting for. He watched as his professor's chest rose and fell with the deep breath he had taken. Only a moment later he was staring into those eyes that always seemed like deep dark tunnels.

"Hello, Professor. Hungry?" Harry grinned as he reached down beside his chair and gripped a handful of red hair. He never took his eyes off his professor as he bit into the neck of Ginny Weasley and then shoved her towards the Potions Professor. He watched as the veins around his professor's eyes darkened before the lure of the blood was too much. He nodded happily as Severus began to feed for the first time.

Wiping his mouth, he could not help but grimace a bit. Biting into someone was messier than he liked. It may be odd, but he had never been a fan of feeding from the vein…but then again…he had been told he had issues. Looking at the mess his professor was making, he wrinkled his nose and decided that he would just get rid of the bed instead of trying to clean it. It wasn't as though he actually wanted to live here or anything.

He was brought out of his musings when his professor pushed the body of Ginny Weasley back on the floor. Barley giving the girl a glance as her body fell at his feet, he turned his attention back to his professor…who was glaring at him.

"Potter…start explaining. Now."

It was so unfair how the man could make the word now sound like it had six syllables. One day…one day he would be able to sound like that when talking. Looking up at his professor he paused before speaking. He probably should have spent more of those hours waiting thinking of what to say.

"Well…okay, here is what happened. After you gave me your memories, Hermione and Ron went back into the tunnel thinking you were dead. I could still hear your heart beating though, so I gave you some of my blood and then went and watched the memories. After that, I defeated Tom, and then I went and got your body…and here we are." Severus was just glaring at Harry now with his arms crossed over his chest. Maybe he needed more information. "Um…you kind of died…but only for a bit...you're a Vampire."

"I know that you dunderhead. I figured that out when I drained Miss. Weasley. Is there a reason you fed me your little girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend." Harry muttered at the floor where the girl was laying before turning his attention back to Severus. "She was handy." When one brow rose on his professor's face, Harry sighed and started to explain. "We had only been here for about an hour when I heard Ron and Ginny floo in. Fortunately for me, I have really good hearing and could hear them while the talked about dosing me with love potions so that Ginny could get access to my vaults. I stunned Ginny so that you would have someone to eat and then I fed off Ron…I was feeling a bit hungry...he has always tasted a bit off though." Harry shrugged at the incredulous look he was getting now. He had never seen his professor with such an expression before.

"And just when were you bitten?" Severus spoke through clenched teeth as he balled his hands into fists. He had spent most of his time while the boy was at school trying to keep the boy alive, and now the boy was a Vampire.

"Um. I wasn't bitten."

"Don't be an idiot, of course you were bitten." Severus spoke slowly to the idiot before him. "It is common knowledge that a Vampire is made when they have the blood of a Vampire within their system at time of death." Severus's eyes narrowed. "When did you die?"

"Well…I guess I technically died in the forest at the battle, but I was never bitten and I was already a vampire before I died." Harry flinched at the look his professor was giving him now. "Okay…this is what happened." Harry settled into his chair a bit more as he prepared to tell his professor his life's story. Thankfully his grandmother had told him all of this before, so it should not be too hard to tell his professor everything he would need to know in order to stop the questioning.

* * *

Esther Mikaelson sighed as she was tugged towards one of her children again. Knowing that Niklaus had daggered his siblings, chances were high that she was being tugged in his direction again. She had spent her time on the Other Side watching her children each time she was pulled towards them and she had felt nothing but disappointment for centuries.

Her children had killed so many and often acted like children that had never grown up. She knew that it was mostly her fault. While it was her husband's idea, it had been her that cast the spell to turn her family into Vampires. She had not counted on the blood lust though, nor had she thought about Niklaus being outed as Ansel's son when he had killed on his first feed. That more than anything had caused the most trouble.

She had always tried to keep the information hidden; going so far as to try and weaken Niklaus while he was living in the hopes that he would never trigger the werewolf gene. She had known that Mikael would kill him and her if he had known that Niklaus was not his son and that she had been unfaithful. While a part of her would always love her husband, she would never truly forget that he was one of the men that had destroyed her village. After her spell and the revelation that Niklaus was not his son his nature was even harder to ignore. Oh, how she hated the man that spent years hunting their children.

Her children had stood by Niklaus's side when their father had turned on them, and for that alone she was proud. Their vowing to stand together always and forever made her wish that she had kept her promise to her sister sometimes. She had watched as they ran and hid from Mikael, and then as they began to act as though they could get away with anything. It was rare that they bothered to avoid killing those they fed on;often going so far as to kill for no reason at all other than they were annoyed or bored.

Over time, Niklaus began to dagger his siblings. She knew it was because he was afraid that they would leave and be found by Mikael, but it was at that point that she had felt like her family was broken. Making her children immortal was a mistake.

Each time her son daggered a sibling, there was one less person for her blood to pull her towards. It had been quite a while since she had been pulled towards anyone but Niklaus. It was because of this that she was so confused now. She had clearly felt the pull on her blood, but she could not see her son…nor any of her other children. What she did see was a very sweaty red head in the throes of labor. Looking around again and still not seeing her children, she made her way closer to the woman giving birth and gave her another look. It took her a few minutes, but she was finally able to place her.

Not too long ago, she had been pulled to her son only to watch as he picked up this woman in a bar. Thankfully, she had been able to leave them just as they were sheading their clothing (She had not always been so lucky when dealing with the 'pull') and therefore did not have to watch her own son having sex with another random woman…and a married one at that.

Feeling another pull just as the woman gave another push, Esther felt her brows rise as she watched a small squalling infant enter the world. This was the source of the pull. This child…was somehow…despite the impossibility…Niklaus's son.

Esther watched as the baby was swaddled and then placed into his mother's arms. The child was then introduced to a band of idiots, one of which the woman, Lily, claimed was the father. Esther scoffed when the child was introduced to the men as Harry James Potter. It was a stupid name. Looking down at the child with no one even aware of her presence, she smiled for the first time in what felt like centuries.

"I will call you Haraldr." She whispered as the child yawned as only a baby could. Nothing could be more precious.

Esther spent most of her time watching over her new grandson. To begin with, she wanted to find out just how on Earth her son had managed to have a child. Vampires were incapable of having children and with his werewolf gene suppressed, she could think of no reason for him to have been able to have a child. If this had not been true she would have found herself pulled constantly to his offspring as he had no trouble at all getting women to fall at his feet. He could have a nun at his feet without compulsion he was so charming...when he wanted to be that is. It did not take long for Esther to come to the conclusion that it was Lily herself that enabled the pregnancy. She was a Witch, but unlike Esther who was a Natural or Nature Witch, Lily was a Core Witch. The only thing that made since was that the combination of Niklaus's hybrid nature of Vampire and Werewolf, both of which were magical in nature, and Lily's Core Magic, made the pregnancy viable.

Despite the oddity of the situation, Esther like most new grandmothers, she found herself completely loving the tiny child that had wormed itself into her heart. Looking down into those bright green eyes, she could not help but feel that her son was not such a big disappoint meant if he could make something so precious.

Esther watched over her grandson as time passed. She could not say that she would have ever approved of Lily as the woman was a bit irritating when she spoke, always acting as though she knew everything (and Esther was also unlikely to forget that the woman had had an affair and then passed off her grandson as someone else's child.) James Potter and his friends were idiots, never taking anything seriously. And who in their right mind gives a one year old a flying broom meant for children seven and older? The poor child had almost killed the cat and given himself a concussion when he ran into the wall.

Watching as Lily and James died in the attempt to protect her grandson endeared them to her a little bit, but the idiot that was supposed to take care of her grandson went after the betrayer instead of taking care of Haraldr. An action which lead to yet more people of which she did not approve. First of all, Dumbledore and McGonagall would never make up for leaving her grandson on a doorstep in November. Nor would she ever approve of the Dursleys, which were doing a horrible job of taking care of her grandson.

She kept an eye on her grandson as he was shoved into a cupboard like unwanted boots. As time passed and Haraldr turned the age of four, she became more and more worried as her grandson remained extremely small and seemed to have very little energy. He was not much larger than he had been when left at the Dursleys. Yes, the Dursleys did not feed him enough, but it still seemed that he was much smaller than he should be even with the undernourishment.

It was purely by chance that she was watching over her grandson in his cupboard when Dudley ( _Another stupid name for a child_ ) ran passed the cupboard yelling for his mother to take care of his scrapped knee. Esther gasped as she watched the little veins under her grandson's eyes as they darkened at the scent of the blood. Haraldr did not just need more food, but he also needed blood.

As soon as her grandson was asleep, she began to push with her magic from the Other Side. This was a technique commonly used by the Witches on the Other Side to contact their descendants. Though Haraldr obviously had a Core of Magic like his mother, he was also the grandchild of the Original Witch, and her power should be strong in his veins.

For the first time, Esther met with her grandson within his dreams. Haraldr did not care that it was a dream; he had someone that loved him and called him something other than Freak or Boy. He was used to Haraldr before he ever realized his mother had named him Harry.

During the night while everyone slept, Haraldr was deep within his dreams soaking in everything his grandmother told him. He was still very young, and Esther was the first person he remembered ever spending anytime talking to him, so he did his very best to learn what she taught him. He learned to meditate so that he could push towards the other side as well, allowing for even more time with his grandmother. Within a few months, Haraldr knew as much Old Norse as he did English, and he could write more in Old Norse. He had practiced with broken crayons and scraps of paper when he was awake, his grandmother having told him that it was very important that he be able to write these characters perfectly.

Finally, a few months before he was to turn five, Haraldr was ready to do his first spell. Petunia had dragged him out of the cupboard and into the kitchen after Vernon and Dudley had left for the day. She was planning on teaching him how to cook so that cooking could be one of his chores. When she leaned over to look into the window on the front of the oven at the cookies she was making for her precious Dudders, Haraldr picked up the pan she had sat on the counter and smacked her as hard as he could on the back of the head.

As soon as she was on the floor, Haraldr was right beside her and pushing to get her onto her back. Looking at his aunt carefully, he made sure that he could hear her breathing before digging into the utensil drawer for a paring knife.

He was very careful as he cut into the palms of his aunt's hands. Using the blood that pooled there, he began to draw the symbols he had been practicing on her arms with his finger while chanting under his breath. "Þetta blóð í þjónustu mína." This spell was quite simple to cast despite its dark nature, which was one of the main reasons Esther had chosen it; it would also ensure that her grandson was taken care of in the future. The spell quite literally bound Petunia's blood into her grandson's service. For as long as he lived, she and anyone that carried her blood, would feel compelled to take care of Haraldr; the knowledge of what he needed would be instinctual. The fact that Dudley would no longer feel the need to beat up his younger cousin was a bonus.

Once the spell was complete, Haraldr leaned down and drank every drop of remaining blood in his aunt's hands. He got a cleaning rag and wiped away all evidence of his spell before he bit into his thumb and fed his aunt enough blood to heal her of the small cuts on her palms. By the time she opened her eyes; he had slipped into a chair and was sitting quietly while watching his aunt.

Petunia didn't say anything when she sat up, but Haraldr could see that she was looking at him differently. While he did not recognize the expression, his grandmother did. Petunia was afraid of her Haraldr. They watched as Petunia got off the floor and made breakfast for Haraldr. She paused only long enough to look at her nephew in fear before she used the same paring knife that Haraldr had to slice into her palm. Within minutes, Haraldr was enjoying his first full meal at the Dursleys, complete with a glass of blood.

It was not until later that night that Esther found out what else her son had passed on to his progeny. Haraldr had been standing beside his aunt while she explained to her whale of a husband why she wanted to put Haraldr in the guest room from then on when the man had turned purple in rage. Esther had been afraid for her grandson as she could not protect him from the Other Side and had flinched when Vernon had drawn his fist back.

Obviously, Haraldr had been afraid too. Suddenly, Vernon was on his knees and grasping at his head in agony. As Petunia and Haraldr watched along with Esther, Vernon's nose began to bleed right before he gave one last gasp of breath and fell to the floor…dead.

Haraldr had had bouts of accidental magic before. Something that was obviously unique to Core Magicals as Esther could not think of any magic being accidental in Natural or Nature Magic; except for the possibility of seeing visions when touching someone of course. Natural Spells took intent while magic could sometimes escape from a Core and cause accidental magic.

Now, the spell that Haraldr had just used to protect himself was one that Esther had told him about when explaining ways that he could protect himself from supernatural creatures. She had told him about it, not taught it to him. Apparently, having Core Magic allowed him to get the results of the Natural Spell exactly the same way he would grow his hair back after a horrible haircut. At least the cause of death would be from an aneurysm and Haraldr couldn't be blamed for it, even by the Core Magicals. From what she had seen, they had no idea that Natural and Nature Magic was even possible, much less track it. She very much doubted that they would think he was able to cause an aneurysm with a bout of accidental magic.

Looking at her grandson, Esther sighed. While she was not sorry for the death of Vernon Dursley at all as he was a horrible excuse for a human, it did make her realize something else. All it took was a flash of amber in his eyes for her to know that not only had Niklaus managed to pass on Vampirism, but he had also passed on his werewolf gene. Haraldr was a Hybrid…well, more of a Hybrid anyway.

Esther shook her head as she gave thanks to the powers that be that she did not have many relatives on the Other side. Most of the time, a Natural Witch had to deal with seeking approval of their whole lines. She was positive that the others that called this realm home would have an issue with a living Vampire and werewolf Hybrid that was capable of both Core and Natural Magic's, but they had no say as they had no connection to Haraldr. They probably didn't even know about him yet.

As for her own family, they were Dark and would have probably been fairly lenient when dealing with descendants. They did not really care about the whole 'balance' issue as balance was something that happened naturally. Had they been there that is. Her great Aunt Freya had been there for a while before passing on after finding peace…something that does not happen often on the Other Side. She had never seen her own mother or great-grandmother here and could only surmise that they had also found peace before she had arrived, that or they were stuck in another plane of existence. Her great-grandmother was the first to practice magic in their family as far as she knew so there would have been no one else to greet her on the Other Side. Her grandmother, sister and first born had yet to experience the Other Side at all. Therefore, Haraldr only really had to have her approval for him to access the Natural Magic of their line.

It was hours later that Haraldr was tucked into his new bed in his new room. The ambulance had come and taken away the body of his uncle and the house was finally quiet. Once Haraldr was sleeping peacefully, Esther pushed with her magic and met him in his dreams. She had a new spell to teach him.

The next few mornings, a very quiet Petunia gave Haraldr his breakfast and glass of blood before beginning to clean the house. Dudley was normally still asleep until almost noon, so the house was almost completely silent. Once he was full about a week after his uncle had died, Haraldr approached his aunt and explained what he needed.

After giving him look confusion, she led him upstairs to her room where he was quick to climb onto the bed and sit quietly. It took her a few minutes of digging into the back of her closet before she produced a fairly small black jewelry box. While she did not have much in the way of jewelry, she had always felt that it was better to keep it out of sight where it would be safe.

Joining her nephew on the bed, she quickly laid out all of the pieces of jewelry that contained real gem stones and crystals. Things that she knew without a doubt were fake she left alone. Once everything was laid out, Haraldr closed his eyes and began to meditate so that he could speak with his grandmother. About thirty minutes later he opened his eyes and picked up one of the oldest pieces that had been laid out.

"This one." Haraldr held it up so that Petunia could see.

"That belonged to my grandfather…your great-grandfather I suppose. Do you need a chain for it so that you can wear it around your neck?" Petunia was already removing a pendent from a silver chain that would match fairly well with the silver on the ring that Haraldr had claimed.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Haraldr took the chain and the ring and left his aunt on her bed with her remaining jewelry.

Climbing onto his own bed, he sat the chain off to the side and looked over his new ring. His grandmother had told him that the metal was silver, which was connected to the moon and would be useful with focus, awareness and clarity. The stone set into the silver was Green Jasper, a stone that was known as the 'rain bringer.'

His grandmother had been thrilled that his aunt had been in possession of something with Green Jasper in it and had told him that stones were very important for some of the more in depth Natural Magic's. Green Jasper was always revered by ancient civilizations and her own had been no different. The stone was excellent in encouraging a connection the Earth and would be helpful during meditation. In addition to easing the transition into a meditate state they were also ideal for grounding and centering at the beginning of a ritual, something that would be helpful when he started learning rituals from his grandmother. While there had been other stones, she had felt that this was probably the most useful. It was just a bonus that it matched his eyes and was not something he would be ashamed of wearing in the future.

After taking in every detail of his ring, he sat it on the comforter in front of him and closed his eyes. This spell was much easier than the spell that had bound his aunt's blood into his service and was more of intent based spell than spoken. As he concentrated on the spell under the watchful eyes of his grandmother on the Other Side, the ring began to float until it was simply hovering in front of Haraldr.

He smiled as he opened his eyes and allowed the ring to drop into his hand before placing it on the chain and then around his neck. His grandmother had whispered assurances to him in his meditative state that the spell worked. He was now the proud owner of a moonlight ring. This would ensure he had control over his transformations, though he did promise that he would not try and transform until he was older.

His grandmother had told him that he did not need a daylight ring like other vampires probably because he was a living vampire. He had not had any trouble with daylight yet, and so he probably would not unless he died first. Still, his grandmother thought that he still would not have to worry about the sun as his father had been immune to its effects until Esther had bound his werewolf. After that, he needed a ring like his siblings. Esther felt no need to try and bind Haraldr's nature though, and now that so much time had passed, she wished that she had not needed to do so to her son, as it had only caused him pain.

Now that they did not need to worry about having a werewolf puppy running around Little Whinging on the full moon, Esther spent most of her time teaching her grandson about the basics of Natural Magic. It was much easier to teach him without the stress of knowing that they had to do something specific right then.

Until he reached eleven and received his Hogwarts letter, Haraldr spent most of his free time learning from his grandmother. One thing that he had to spend a lot of time practicing was the art of compulsion. Esther could tell him the basics about what she had observed from her family, but she had never been a vampire. She was unwilling to forgo his training in the skill as he would need it for protection when he was away from his aunt. He began by practicing on his aunt and cousin, and then schoolmates and the adults that made their home in their town.

Because he was so young when she began to teach him and because she was the most important adult figure in his life, he was fluent in Old Norse. To be perfectly honest, Old Norse was more his first language than English. His aunt had given him odd looks when she had seen him writing in the pretty leather book she shad bought in the old language, but kept her thoughts to herself.

Haraldr had started his own grimoire when he had received the leather book at his grandmother's urging. He diligently wrote down each spell, potion and ritual that his grandmother shared. He had started another book that contained information on the different gems and crystals that he was learning about as well, something that he found completely fascinating. His grandmother said nothing when he began to compel some of the more well off adults in the town to buy him stones and crystals at auctions as well as the odd grimoire that came available. It was because of this that he had a fairly good collection of both by the time he started Hogwarts.

Esther was aware that she would have been disapproving if her own children had done the same, but she thought that her grandson needed as much practice as he could get…and his having access to grimoires from other family lines only increased his knowledge of magic and the stones were always of use as well. Even she had been impressed with some of the spells contained in the grimoires, though no so impressed with all the rules about keeping balance and such. Power was power and if you had it...use it.

When his Hogwarts letter came, she had told him everything she could remember about his parents and why they had gone into hiding. She told him of her irritation with the Headmaster for leaving him on the doorstep and that she thought that he had plans for him. When Hagrid showed up and took him for his first trip into Diagon Alley, they knew for sure that Dumbledore had plans involving Haraldr. They decided that the best thing that they could do was playing the part of the Boy-Who-Lived to the best of their ability and then disappear once he turned seventeen. If he had tried to leave before then or before he 'saved the Wizarding World', Dumbledore and the other Wizards would have never stopped looking for him. After his first year they added Voldemort to the list of people that would not leave him alone if he just left.

* * *

"So then I was at school…and you were there. So that is what happened." Haraldr finished speaking and looked at his professor with wide green eyes. There was a twitch at Severus's right eye.

"You have been a vampire the entire time you were at Hogwarts…and you managed to hide this from me?" He looked like he was about to explode or something.

"Well, yeah. It wasn't that hard. I only feed in the dorm rooms and when you were teaching me Occlumency I just meditated and allowed my grandmother to feed you visions from the Other Side. She did the same thing when Dumbledore tried to get into my head."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just to make sure that I understand…completely; your real father is one of the Original Vampires and instead of letting me die, you instead turned me into a vampire as well?"

Haraldr began to fidget a little bit causing Severus to glare at him. "Well…okay, see this is what happened." That twitch got a little bit more violent. "Yes I turned you into a vampire, but when you fed on Ginny; your eyes flashed amber for a moment." Severus just blinked at him. "I am not like Remus where I have a virus to pass on, and I cannot pass on the werewolf gene…so you had to have a dormant gene already that somehow is not so dormant anymore. You are also a werewolf. You are a Hybrid like me and my father…but with magic."

"You turned me into a werewolf?"

"Well…no." Haraldr dragged out the no as he watched his professor for any sudden movements. "I don't have anything to pass on werewolf wise. It is much more likely that you already carried the gene and that it was dormant as you have killed before and not turned. I wonder if having Core Magic could suppress the gene?" Haraldr looked down at his feet as he pondered the issue. Looking back up he grinned at Severus. "I will have to make you a moonlight ring. Since you are a Hybrid like me you should have no problems with daylight, but we can check that in the morning."

Severus just stared at Haraldr for a moment as though he was looking for an answer to one of life's greatest questions. "What are you plans now?"

"Well…I am going to burn Ginny and Ron's bodies for one. There is a room in the basement that is warded for rituals." He stood and began to levitate Ginny's body. Ron had already been moved. "As for the rest; I am planning on leaving. I never really wanted to be Harry Potter anyway and I want to meet my father. He is in hiding right now from his step-father, so I don't know where he is…but he will eventually look for the Petrova Doppelganger. Grandmother is going to tell me when she feels the Doppelganger and then I am going to move nearby and wait for my father to show up."

"That is your plan?" Haraldr just nodded as Severus sighed from behind him. Once they reached the ritual room, he prepared to cast a spell to incinerate the bodies only to have the wand ripped out of his hand. "You cannot think that I will allow you play with fire in a house that I am currently standing in…dunderheaded idiot." The last was muttered as Severus cast a cursed fire at the bodies. While they watched the bodies burn, he asked another question. "How is your grandmother going to know where the Doppelganger is? I thought you said that she was pulled towards her blood."

"Well, she stays with me mostly, so she hasn't been pulled towards father for a long time. She thinks that because she has not left me there is no need for the pull. The Doppelganger is a whole nother thing though. Apparently she knows every time one matures enough to break the spell she used to bind Father's wolf." Haraldr turned wide green eyes towards Severus, who was startled to see an expression of trauma on the teens face. "Apparently, they are ready for the spell when they start menstruating. Did you know that Witches on the Other Side can give people visions? Grandmother used to do that to teach me stuff…but when I asked what menstruating was…she showed me…and then she showed me how babies were made and spells and rituals that use…stuff. She even showed me the proper way to collect menstrual blood and the organs from a woman. It was horrible." Haraldr looked as though he were reliving a nightmare.

As Severus ended the spell he turned and looked at his former student in amusement before snorting. "Your dead grandmother gave you the sex talk while telling you about magic that can use menstrual blood?"

"I am so gay." Haraldr muttered as Severus just pushed him back up the stairs and towards the sitting room. It took a few minutes of sitting quietly before Haraldr turned his attention back towards his professor. "What are you going to do now, Sir?"

Severus just sat and stared at Haraldr for a moment without speaking. This was the boy he had thought was the spawn of his most hated childhood enemy. The son of his best friend. The bane of the last seven years of his life. "If you think I have spent the last seven years of your life keeping you from doing something even more idiotic than usual only to turn you loose on an unsuspecting world now, you are truly an idiot. You will go to bed now and we will deal with everything in the morning."

Severus stood and swept out of the room, leaving a silent Haraldr staring at the door. After a few minutes of stunned silence a smile spread across his face.

* * *

Þetta blóð í þjónustu mína- This blood in my service Google Translate using Icelandic as google said that was close to Old Norse


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Reading Y'all

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

Haraldr and Severus had made good use of their time after the final battle of Hogwarts. Haraldr had been thrilled to learn that he was right and Severus would not need to worry about walking in the daylight without a ring and therefore they only needed to provide him with a moonlight ring. He had been unsure of wither or not he would be able to layer the two spells on the same piece of jewelry so it was relief to not have to worry about that. Rings generally had very small stones and it was difficult to layer the spells when they were so small.

As soon as the sun had risen and Severus had not burst into flames they had made their way to Gringotts where Haraldr proceeded to explain about his break in and pay for the damages he had caused. Once the Goblins were satisfied with the reparations made they got onto planning for their new lives.

As everyone thought that Severus had died it was decided that he would take on his mother's maiden name. The Goblins were able to update his vaults and paperwork to show his name as Severus Tobias Prince with little trouble. Haraldr had been thrilled to learn that they could also provide documents that would be acceptable in the muggle world and that Gringotts worked with banks in the muggle world as well. It was a matter of filling out multiple stacks of paperwork in order to transfer the majority of the Prince money into the muggle world.

Once the Prince accounts were taken care of they had to do it all over again with Haraldr's accounts. He had his vaults combined into the Black vaults. With the Potter, Black, and surprisingly Lestrange fortunes which had reverted back to the black vaults due to loans that had been defaulted on; he would not have to worry about money anytime soon. He had been planning on transferring his money into the muggle world as well but changed his mind when Severus had told him in no uncertain terms that he would do no such thing. His money would be left in the more than capable hands of the Goblins unless it was needed at some point.

While slightly irritated, he could not help but feel happy that his professor was planning on actually taking care of him…like a guardian. Petunia had not been much of a guardian and his grandmother could only do so much from the Other Side. At least that was how he was looking at his professor's behavior instead of thinking that it could be that his professor thought that he would unable to manage his money well.

After taking care of paperwork for hours and getting his name legally changed to Haraldr Mikaelson Prince…even going so far as to getting paperwork listing him as the nephew of Severus and listing him as his guardian (He had died and looked younger than his seventeen years), they went down to visit their vaults.

Haraldr found some new stones that he took along with him as well as some books that had to have come from the Black and Lestrange vaults as they dealt with the darker aspects of wizarding magic. Haraldr would have never been able to look at anything like this with Hermione and Ron around so Haraldr did not even hesitate to add them to his new expanded space bag.

Severus said not a word as he had always been interested in the Dark Arts and would probably end up reading them as well. In his own vault he allowed Haraldr to pick through the loose crystals and stones to see if there was anything that he did not have yet while he packed up some of the rarer and darker books as well as some books that would fill out Haraldr's rather questionable wizarding education.

It was while they were looking though the Prince jewels that Haraldr started to irritate Severus. Severus did not really care for jewelry and so had planned on just picking a ring for the moonlight ring that Haraldr had promised him. He had looked at the chest of jewels and picked up the first one that looked remotely acceptable. It contained a black stone encased in a silver setting and was not something he would be horrified to wear. He had simply handed it over to a grinning Haraldr and then expected them to leave immediately.

What he was not expecting was for the brat to close his eyes before frowning and then outright glaring at him.

"The hell did you chose this for?" Haraldr gestured wildly with the hand that was holding the ring.

"What? You said it could be anything and that is not the most hideous thing I have seen." He glared right back at the boy expecting him to back down.

"We can't use this one…its Black Sapphire!" He looked expectantly at Severus like he expected the man to understand his reasoning.

"And what does that matter?" Severus ground out.

"It's a completely pointless stone for you." When Severus just stared blankly at Haraldr, he sighed before explaining. "Black Sapphire helps to keep you calm and is a good if you are prone to panic and over sensitive to other people's issues and problems. Not something you need. It is also a good shielding stone against bullying and anger from others…again something that you don't need as you just glare at people until they run away. I guess it would be good for you if you are scared of the dark…but seriously…this is a horrible stone for you."

Severus just glared some more before waving towards the piles of jewelry he had been trying to avoid. "By all means then…you chose."

Severus then stood and glared at the back of Haraldr's head for the next two hours as he muttered under his breath about Aegirine being a girly stone and Moss Agate being a good birthing stone and other such nonsense. Finally Haraldr immerged from the pile of jewelry with two rings clutched triumphantly in his hands.

"Okay, I have two good choices for you. Both are black stones with set with silver. The first one is a Black Tourmaline. It is good for providing protection during ritual work and scrying. It is good for meditation and even healing…though I have not really used any crystals for healing, Grandmother was adamant that this one was a good one though. I think this one is good for you because it is supposed to provide protection from whiney people and people who complain and moan a lot without doing anything to help themselves solve their own problems. That sounds like you. Could be useful if you continue to work with potions too as it helps with when you need full concentration." Looking up, Haraldr quickly continued as he took in the glare being aimed in his direction.

"This one is much prettier…it's Black Jade. I think this one is older as the setting looks extremely old. There is even some runes etched into the band for concentration and memory and I am pretty sure that the one on the end is for ingenuity. It is a good balancing stone if the wearer is dominate, clever with words or manipulative, which is you to a tee. It should protect against people who are greedy for power and controlling people…you probably won't need that since you can just glare them to death. Honestly…the rest of the qualities like soothing feelings of insecurity or fear and such don't have much to do with you. This was just the next best stone available in black. If you want I can look for other colors."

"I will take the Tourmaline." Severus drawled slowly, his lack of patience clear.

"Are you sure?" Haraldr had already turned back to the jewelry, fully intending to search for a better stone.

"Positive. Come." When he did not respond, Severus simply grasped the boy's shoulder and moved him towards the door and the waiting cart. "The Tourmaline will do."

"Okay. If you are sure." Haraldr placed the chosen ring within his pocket before climbing into the cart for their ride back to surface.

After they had returned to Grimmauld place, it took them almost no time at all to pack up their belongings. Severus had flooed over to his home, Spinner's End, in order to pack up his own belongings before he began to helpe Haraldr while muttering under his breath about how 'the brat was not even able to pack without making a mess' under his breath.

Within a week they had disappeared into the muggle world, leaving the wizarding world wondering what had happened to their savior. Neither looked back.

Haraldr smiled up at the house that had been restored for them as he stood beside the man he still considered his guardian despite their years together. It had been eleven years since they had left the wizarding world. They had both worked hard to fit into the muggle world with its technology and customs and spent endless hours learning about subjects that appealed to them.

One of the most difficult things for the both of them was learning about the subjects that were commonly taught to the muggles. Neither of them had been to a muggle school since they were eleven and though Haraldr had spent a good amount of time in the muggle world, he had still been lost with the massive amount of information he needed to learn.

All those hours of studying boring muggle school subjects had paid off though. They had no problems fitting in with muggle society, which was a good thing as they would probably be living here indefinitely.

"So. What do you think Uncle Sev?" Haraldr asked while glancing at his uncle's expression from the corner of his eye.

The sneer on his face was just as evident in his voice when he responded. "It's white."

"What else would it be? Black? I don't think that you can get an antebellum manor in black."

"I suppose it will do. At least there is enough room for everything. Has the furniture been delivered?"

"Yep" Haraldr chirped happily. "They built you two green houses in the back while they were refurbishing the place too." As they walked into the impressive foyer Haraldr began to point and describe their new home as Severus had left this aspect of their move up to him. "On this floor we have the entry; to the left we have a formal dining room in front with the kitchen in the back. Opening from the kitchen and out to the left is a conservatory and informal dining area. To the right we have a formal greeting room in front informal in back. Shooting off to the right from the informal greeting room is a den or entertainment room. That is where the entertainment center is located."

Haraldr led Severus under the double stairs and pointed to a door under the left stairway. "This is a coat closet and that one on the right is the guest bathroom." Going further back they entered into a large open room with French doors and large windows providing a great view into the back lawn. "This is the ballroom. I don't really think we need one…but I don't really know what else to do in here. Maybe a bowling alley?" Haraldr turned wide green eyes towards Severus.

"Ballroom." Severus drawled without blinking at Haraldr's suggestion.

"Ballroom then. Okay then. Do you want to go up or down next?" Seeing that Severus did not care one way or another, Haraldr led Severus into a narrow stairway that was located off of the kitchen. "This is the cellar. We have all of your alcohol down here and everything. I guess we could torture people down here if we wanted to. Kind of reminds me of the dungeons at Malfoy's to be honest. Oh…the delivery beacon for the portkey from the Goblins is in the last room…or cell if you rather. They said that we will continue to get our regular shipments on schedule…not that we will run out anytime soon. Those bottles are all in the back."

One of the first businesses they had bought into was a privately funded blood bank. Every tenth donation was placed into bottles that had been spelled for preservation before being shipped to Gringotts and then to their current home. They made sure that they always had a surplus and any extra that they could not store in their home was stored in an extra vault at Gringotts. Severus had adopted Haraldr's diet of three glasses of blood a day in addition to regular meals, and like Haraldr, he preferred to drink from a glass instead of someone's neck. Haraldr probably would have staked him if he hadn't though as he had a tendency to freak out at making a mess. Severus said he had issues, but Haraldr had gotten even more fastidious as they had traveled and seen how other vampires fed.

Moving back up the stairs to the main floor and then up to the second Haraldr continued to describe the rooms. "On the third floor are six more bedrooms with their own bathrooms, but this floor has four bed rooms, each with its own in suite bathroom and all open to the balcony that wraps around the second floor. Over the ballroom here we have a study for you to the left and one for Father to the right if he wants one when he gets here, and then this is the library." Aside from the space taken out for the two large studies and what looked to be a bathroom, the rest of the space was taken up with couches, chairs and tables and the walls had been covered with books. There were even cases set up on the left side that housed Haraldr's stone collection.

Looking around at the room he knew he would be spending a lot of time in he allowed his pleasure to shine through. "Impressive Haraldr." Like his grandmother, Severus had taken to calling him by his full first name. While he had nothing against the name Harry, he had started the habit in order to distance the boy he had taught in Hogwarts from the boy he was living with in the muggle world. Haraldr did not mind as he had never really thought of himself as Harry anyway, it was simply a part he had to play until he could leave.

"We have room for more books. I was able to put them all out and we still have room to spare." Haraldr said with glee. Their last home, while large, simply did not have enough space for his collection. He had kept his stones in cases along with the majority of his grimoires. Even some of their main collection had not been in their library due to the lack of space. Both Haraldr and Severus were always adding to their collections and neither of them was willing to down size. While Haraldr was nearly obsessive about finding new grimoires, Severus was almost as bad with Potions and Dark Arts and other rare magical texts.

"So I see."

Haraldr and Severus then retreated into their own rooms, both located towards the left of the second floor, to settle in.

The next morning, they both sat down to breakfast, complete with eggs, toast, bacon and a glass of blood. Not even glancing up from his paper, Severus spoke into the silence.

"You are really going to do this? Go back to school again?"

"Yep." Haraldr grinned as he stole a piece of bacon off of Severus plate while he was behind his paper. "The doppelganger is going to be a junior…so I am going to be a junior. Yay school." Haraldr tried to look innocent when Severus finally put the paper down.

"You are an imbecile." He drawled out while sending a wandless stinging charm towards Haraldr. "Stop stealing food off of my plate brat." Picking his paper back up and ignoring the fact that Haraldr had not even flinched at the customary stinging charm, he continued. "Try not to be too much of a dunderhead today."

"Hn, I will try not to be an embarrassment. Anything interesting in the paper?" Haraldr finished off his glass of blood before whipping his mouth on his napkin.

"Animal attack of some kind but not much information, there will be some kind of gathering to view the comet, notice of a Founder's Ball at the end of the month and some information on the founding families."

"Seriously? Comet viewing and Founder's Ball? This town sounds weird."

"Hn. Small town." Nothing else was said as Haraldr took his dirty dishes into the kitchen before leaving for his first day of school in Mystic Falls.

Haraldr had not even made it into the school building when he got his first glimpse of the doppelganger. He only gave her a passing look as he walked into the school in search of the office, and that is when his day got interesting. He watched from the doorway as a broody vampire compelled the lady behind the desk into believing his file was up to date and complete. He did not bother to hide his smirk as the boy turned around and widened his eyes in surprise at his presence. It was extremely hard to sneak up on a vampire and he had had no idea that someone had been standing behind him.

Haraldr's amusement continued after he had received his schedule as he had class with both the doppelganger and the vampire he had seen in the office. It was obvious that the vampire had been curious about him as he was also a new student, but his curiosity was forgotten is his apparent need to stare creepily at the doppelganger. _Seriously, is he trying to come across as a stalker?_

All throughout their classes Haraldr watched the doppelganger, her friends and the vampire that was currently stalking her; and he managed to do it without becoming a stalker like creeper. He learned that her name was Elena and that her stoner brother was called Jeremy. She had two best friends; one was a perky blond that made Haraldr smile with her blunt speech and cheery demeanor, the other was apparently a witch. He had heard her talking about her grandmother telling her about her powers, but she still did not believe. Completely foolish of the girl as the Bennett line was strong in their magical ability. He even had a few grimoires in his collection from that family.

He had found out about the vampire from Caroline by listening in on one of her conversations. His name was apparently Stefan Salvatore and lived at the old Salvatore Boarding House with his uncle. Honestly the amount of information she had already found out was quite impressive. By the time class was over and he was on his way back to his black Mazda 3 to head home Haraldr was already tired of being back in school. He was reaching for the door to his car when a perky voice stopped him.

"Hi, you are the new British kid, right?" Haraldr turned and smiled at a perky Caroline.

"That I am. Caroline right?"

"Right." Caroline beamed when he said her name. "And you go by Haraldr right?" Her blue eyes were shining with curiosity.

"I do."

"Haraldr, that is different, I don't think I have ever heard of anyone with that name before. So Haraldr, you are one tough person to learn about. A few of us will be hanging out at the Grill if you want to join us?" Caroline looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I guess I can hang out for a while. Where is this 'Grill' where everyone is hanging out?"

"Oh, you can't miss it; it is practically the only place in town to eat. My car is right over there…you can follow me if you want?"

"That is fine. Lead on."

Within a few short hours he knew quite a bit of information about the different people that lived in the town as Caroline was a fount of information. Some of the information was very juicy and gossipy but there was an amazing amount of information on people's daily lives that Caroline knew just because she was so observant. He was sitting at a table with Caroline and Bonnie, who was not nearly as chatty as Caroline, when Elena walked in with Stefan.

Once they had joined them at their table Caroline began to gather even more information on the vampire. It seemed that while Caroline was interested in the boy, Bonnie was intent on throwing Stefan and Elena together for some reason, and that was after Caroline had already told the little witch about her interest before Elena even showed up. Every time Caroline would ask a question, Bonnie or Elena would turn the conversation back towards Elena. Both Elena and Bonnie seemed to ignore the blond in their group…and Caroline seemed to be used to it. Now, Haraldr was pretty laid back, but even he thought that the way the two girls were acting towards the bubbly girl was kind of bitchy.

By the time he was ready to head back home he had been invited to the party taking place at the falls the following night...by Caroline of course. Caroline had actually asked if either he or Stefan had heard about it when Bonnie took over the conversation and ensured that Stefan knew that Elena would be there. Caroline had just sighed with a bright grin on her face and turned to make sure that Haraldr was going to be there. If he had not spent so much of his time pretending to be the Golden Boy of Gryffindor he would have never known how upset she was by their actions.

"Want to ride together since you don't know where we are going?" Once Haraldr agreed with the perky blond as he followed the group out of the Grill before heading home.

"Learn anything interesting at school today?" Severus asked as soon as Haraldr walked through the door. He had been on his way down the stairs and joined Haraldr as he started for the kitchen.

"Oh yeah. There are other vampires here…one is in at the school. Don't know for sure about any others yet." Haraldr pulled down two glasses before poring them both glasses of blood.

Severus looked at his glass for a moment before whispering a warming charm and taking a drink. "Probably was not an animal attack like the paper thinks then."

"Probably not. The one in my class is Stefan Salvatore."

Severus paused with the glass halfway to his lips. "The Ripper of Monterrey?" Haraldr had come across some hunter journals during his hunts for grimoires and they had read of the volatile vampire that would go from one extreme to the other with his diet. His lack of control was something that neither of them would ever understand.

"The very one. I am fairly sure he is not drinking human blood right now though. He seemed weaker than he should have been. He didn't even seem to have an inkling that I was not human. Seemed to be…down I guess. Not the description of the Ripper that we have describing him on a blood high."

"Lovely. That means that there is at least one more in town. Idiots" It was not all that hard to hide a kill if you could not stop yourself from actually taking a life.

"And he was at school…in the daylight. So he has a daylight ring."

"Perfect."

'Hn. He was also extremely interested in Father's doppelganger for some reason. He just stared at her all day in a creepy stalker way."

"That should prove interesting if he does indulge in human blood while in town. Did you learn anything about the doppelganger?"

"Yep, she is kind of a bitch. I met this very nice girl, Caroline, who is supposedly one of her best friends. Elena, the doppelganger, and her other best friend were completely ignoring her. She also seemed to want attention on her at all times. I am not sure, but I also thought I could smell another wolf…muted though. It is possible that there are still some native werewolves here that have not activated their gene."

The thought of finding others that carried the werewolf gene was something that both of them were interested in as they had learned that Haraldr was correct and could not actually pass the werewolf gene on. Severus actually had a werewolf in his ancestry, but the gene seemed to be suppressed by his core magic until he had been turned into a vampire. This was the reason he had never turned before his change. Something about dying and turning into a vampire allowed the suppression to lift allowing the gene to be activated when he killed Ginny Weasley.

They had found some natural werewolves as they had traveled but had not bothered getting too close to them as they mostly stuck to themselves in packs. Finding one living in the small town of Mystic Falls was extremely interesting.

Severus silently drank his glass of blood while thinking about what Haraldr had told him. The doppelganger and vampires would probably cause untold irritation. "Well, it looks like we will have to keep an eye on the little idiots to make sure that they don't make too much of a mess." He sounded resigned as he spoke.

"Sorry Uncle Sev. I know that were hoping to stay mostly to yourself while we waited on Father to show up. You are going to have to make nice with the townies so that they don't come after you with pitchforks, torches, and BBQ Sauce or something."

Severus reached over and snatched the empty glass from Haraldr's hand with a sneer. "Go to bed brat." He never saw the grin that Haraldr aimed at his back as he rinsed out their glasses.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the review everyone. I hope that you guys continue to enjoy the story. I will do my best to answer questions through PM, so feel free to ask any that you may have...I may not answer if I think the next chapter will answer that question though.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

Haraldr was already dressed and ready to go when Caroline arrived to pick him up. He smirked as he made his way downstairs as he listened to Caroline try and small talk with Severus.

"Your house is very nice. I knew there was a house back here and all, but I remember it being much creepier looking." Caroline's chipper voice echoed through the foyer.

"Hn. We had work done." Severus slowly drawled as he drank from a tinted glass. Haraldr could smell the blood in the glass but knew that Caroline would have no idea as to what her host was drinking. Her smile never budged as she looked around.

"The Mayor is going to be so irritated, I think your house is actually bigger than his. His property is down the road a bit, it is that brick Antebellum home surrounded by an iron-gated fence. The woods actually end over at their property. Mayor Lockwood has talked about wanting this property before, and now he will be kicking himself that he doesn't it. It looks gorgeous."

While Severus just continued to stare at the bubbly blond with no expression, Haraldr made his way down the stairs.

"Thank you Caroline. I am glad you like what we did with the place. I will have to show you around sometime. Are you ready?"

"Yep." Caroline's grin widened. "We just have to stop and pick up Bonny and Elena. Neither of them wanted to drive, so I am picking them up at Elena's house."

Haraldr kept his expression natural as Caroline mentioned the bitchy doppelganger and her hanger on. "Lovely. Sev, I will see you later."

"Fine, don't do anything idiotic." Severus swept out of the room, dramatic even without his robes.

"Wow, your uncle is kind of intense, huh." Caroline tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear as she led the way to her car.

"You have no idea." Haraldr smirked over the hood of the car before he slid into the passenger seat.

Caroline kept up a steady stream of conversation as they made their way back into town and towards the Gilbert home. As Caroline quickly called Elena's cell phone to let them know that they were there, Haraldr took time to look around the neighborhood.

Mystic Falls was not a large town by any means, nor were the roads laid out in a confusing manner. He would have no problems finding the house again in the future if he needed to as it was fairly close to the center of town.

It took Elena and Bonnie about ten minutes before they climbed into the car. Caroline had kept the conversation going while they waited, though she did end up talking about her two friends a bit more the longer they waited. Apparently this was not the first time that Caroline had to wait on the other two…and Haraldr could already tell that Caroline was a bit OCD.

"Finally, what took you two so long?" Caroline only waited until the two girls had buckled up before she pulled out into the road and took off towards the party.

Bonnie tried smirking but it turned out to be an odd expression on her face, like a child playing grownup. "Elena had to change clothes so that she looked hot."

Haraldr rolled his eyes as he looked out the window. It seemed as though Bonnie was already planning on throwing Elena at Stefan…and that she really wanted Caroline to know it for some reason. Caroline changed the subject and started talking about the different things she had learned at school that day. She covered who was dating who and who wore what. By the time they arrived at the party, Caroline had caught everyone in the car up on the local gossip.

They had barely come to a complete stop before Elena and Bonnie were out of the car and lost in the crowd of teens. Caroline turned to look at Haraldr over the roof of the car. "Ready to have some fun Har?"

He met her at the back of the car and allowed her to lead the way. "Har?" He asked with amusement coloring his voice.

"Well, I want to drink and I am not sure that I can pronounce Haraldr when drunk…so Har it is. I could call you Hara, but that is for girls and Adar sounds…strange." Caroline shrugged as she grinned over at Haraldr.

"We, we do want to stay away from being called Hara, so Har is fine…when you are drinking." He smirked as they headed off to get drinks, Caroline taking time to introduce him to everyone they crossed paths with. As soon as they were away from whoever Caroline introduced him to, she was telling them all about their life's story.

Stefan finally showed up, and Haraldr watched as Caroline made her move. Haraldr found a quiet tree to lean against and watched the drama unfold.

While Caroline was trying to talk Stefan into getting a drink, Elena and Bonnie were joking around about Bonnie being a witch. Haraldr raised a brow when it looked like the little Nature Witch got a vision. Looked like her powers were kicking in. Not really surprising with the vampires in town. Having supernatural beings around those with triggered powers tended to bring it all to the surface.

Bonnie freaked out at her vision and left Elena to Stefan, who had ditched Caroline as soon as he caught sight of Elena. Caroline already had downed half a bottle of beer in an effort to forget being ignored. She was lucky that she wasn't subjected to Elena and Stefan's conversation in Haraldr's opinion. While he was glad for the information on the doppelganger, he was enjoying hearing how sad she was.

Now, it wasn't that he really cared all that much that her parents had died…sure it was sad, but he didn't know them and his father would have probably killed them anyway when he showed up. So it was sad that her parents died…that was not what bugged him about the conversation, it was that she had this whole poor me act going on and that no one seemed to see it. Even after they changed the subject to Bonnie and her ex Matt, she brought it right back to the death of her parents and how messed up she was because of it. _Hn. Maybe I am just spending too much time with Uncle Sev._ Haraldr grabbed another bottle of beer while he listened to the conversations around him.

When Stefan left her alone to get them some drinks, Haraldr heard the ex, Matt, show up and talk to her. _Merlin, so much drama._ Haraldr smirked as Matt pointed out that she had dumped him so that she could have some time alone to deal…and now she was tossing herself at the new guy. Haraldr was about to cheer the guy on for calling her on her bullshit, but then he ruined it by telling her how much he still believed in them.

Haraldr rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his new blond friend. She was making another move on Stefan, though it didn't go well. Haraldr narrowed his eyes as Stefan told Caroline that she had drank too much and then ditched her to run back to Elena.

Caroline looked devastated as he started talking about her to Elena, who wasted no time in bad mouthing her supposed friend. He was about to go and check on Caroline, when some redheaded girl stopped him to flirt. He could not even remember her name and she was even drunker than Caroline at this point. He eventually led the girl over to the trunk that held all the drinks and finally got out of her clutches.

Before he could track Caroline down again, he heard a scream.

While Haraldr watched, Elena's stoner brother carried a girl into the clearing with an obvious vampire bite to her neck. As soon as he saw the bite, Haraldr turned his attention to Stefan. He knew he had not bitten then girl, but he needed to see how he would react to the smell of blood.

What he saw caused him to narrow his eyes in irritation. The veins around Stefan's eyes immediately darkened with bloodlust. Haraldr just watched as the broody vampire blurred away to distance himself from the temptation. _Great, he has no control over himself. That is just super._

It did not take long for the party to disperse. The ambulance arrived quickly, taking Vicky and her brother Matt off to the Hospital. Bonnie stole Caroline's keys and drove off with Elena and Jeremy after shoving the drunken blond into the backseat with the equally wasted boy.

As Haraldr blurred off towards home he wished his blond friend well. At least Bonnie was going to make sure she drank some coffee before she headed home.

The next morning, Haraldr went off to school, and the day passed just as any other Wednesday. Stoner Jeremy got into a fight with a football player and his sister stepped in to save the day. Bonnie talked a bit more about what her Grams had told her about her powers and that she didn't believe it because her Grams was a drunk. All things he expected to hear.

The only thing that really caught Haraldr's attention was a conversation he overheard between Matt and Elena. It looked like the Vampire that had bitten her was extremely sloppy and had allowed the girl to know what had bitten her.

Thursday was exactly the same except with a lot of people talking about the comet. Haraldr decided that he didn't want to bother with dealing with people for the rest of the day, and so went home after school let out and spent time with Severus. They spent most of the night in the greenhouses collecting potions ingredients under the light of the comet. If Severus could ever be described as excited, it would be when he had access to rare ingredients, and ingredients harvested under a comet were exceedingly rare.

Haraldr spent most of Friday worried about Caroline. He talked to a few people, but he could honestly say that she was currently the only person he actually liked spending time with. Her friends also seemed worried that she was missing school and not answering the phone.

Aside from Caroline missing, Matt was angsty, Elena was trying to get Bonnie to like Stefan. Something had happened to warn Bonnie off Stefan and Haraldr bet that it was her new powers warning her of danger. Elena was doing the poor me bit with Stefan. Stefan apparently knew his history…big surprise there.

Haraldr ended up wishing that he knew where the blond lived or that he could ask for the information without coming across as a creepy stalker.

When he got home he disappeared into the library with a glass of blood and tried to forget how worried he was about his new friend.

Saturday he showed up for the football game and was relieved to see Caroline ready to cheer the football team on. He smiled as he came to a stop beside her.

"Hey Caroline, I was worried about you yesterday."

"Oh, thanks Haraldr." Caroline slipped her arms around him and gave him a quick squeeze. "I was alright, just didn't feel like dealing with school yesterday. Sorry, but I have to talk to the squad, I am the captain and I have to make sure that they all are prepared and stuff. Want to go to the Grill after the game?"

Haraldr nodded his agreement before the beaming blond bounced off to talk to her squad mates. Behind him he could hear Elena telling Stefan that she quit the squad, and he assured her that she was no such thing due to her horrible loss. Haraldr rolled his eyes. _Great, she doesn't even have to do poor me herself now, others do it for her._

Haraldr was about to head off to find a seat when he heard her commenting on a sent coming from the necklace Stefan gave her. He pushed back into the shadows so that he could continue to listen and then tried to shake off his irritation that the idiot gave the doppelganger Vervain.

Caroline then joined them and learned that Elena was quitting the squad…with no warning…right before the game. Haraldr watched as Caroline's eyes widened in panic and she disappeared in the crowed to talk to the squad again right when a fight broke out between Matt's friend and Haraldr's neighbor, according to Caroline anyway, and stoner Jeremy.

Elena once again interfered, this time with Stefan butting in as well, managing to get his hand cut. By the time the fight had been stopped and Elena turned her attention to Stefan's hand, it was of course healed. Haraldr cursed under his breath, already knowing that Elena would learn about vampire's soon thanks to the idiocy that was Stefan Salvatore. He wasn't sure if that was going to irritate his father when he came to town and he really wanted the man to be as calm as possible when he met him for the first time.

As Elena questioned Bonnie about her vision regarding Stefan and Bonnie told her that the stupid vampire felt like death, Haraldr took a deep breath and tried to come to terms with the doppelganger messing with his plans for a calm family reunion. If she could make _him_ this irritated, just how would his father react to her?

Haraldr was about to leave as it looked like Elena was getting into her car, but he paused when someone else approached her. He would have ignored this new guy except that he said he was hiding from Caroline. His eyes narrowed as the bastard talked about Caroline getting on his nerves and being to annoying to be a long lasting thing. His irritation only grew with Elena's agreement on Caroline's supposed annoying habits.

His annoyance only grew more when he realized that the guy was trying to compel Elena. This was apparently the other Vampire in town…the one with the messy eating habits. He knew as soon as the vampire approached Stefan that this must be his brother, Damon Salvatore.

The brothers confronted each other while Haraldr continued to watch while staying out of sight. As they argued he could not help but feel thankful that he had been an only child.

The veins under Haraldr's eyes darkened as Damon attacked the football coach in an effort to show how badass he was. He just chewed his way right through the man's juggler before dropping him on the ground. It actually took a bit of effort on Haraldr's part to get himself under control and not immediately go and rip the man's heart out. That was his first instant, but it was also very messy and would raise questions that he did not want to deal with.

He remained in the shadows as the body was discovered and the police and ambulances were called. All in all, this was not how he had planned to spend his Saturday night. He was just planning on blurring himself back home when a hand gripped his arm.

Surprised at the unexpected physical contact, Haraldr turned his head and came face to face with a slightly confused looking Tyler Lockwood, still in his football uniform.

"New guy, why are you still here?" Tyler was looking around the rapidly empting parking lot as he asked the question

"I was curious about the attack, but I was about to head home." Haraldr watched as Tyler's frown deepened.

"Where is your car? You drive a Mazda right. I don't see it." He was still looking around the parking lot and completely missed Haraldr raising his brow at his knowing what car he drove.

"Well, I was actually dropped off, so I will have to walk home I guess. It is not that far though." He was actually planning to blur home when he was sure that no one would be able to see him.

Tyler looked at Haraldr again, this time looking slightly irritated. "The coach was just killed by a wild animal and you are planning on walking?" Before Haraldr could say anything about the fact that his car wasn't there for him to use…so yes, he would be walking, Tyler had started moving towards his own car; a very nice vintage 1971 Buick GS. What was surprising was that Tyler had yet to let go of Haraldr. Opening the passenger door, Tyler practically shoved a stunned Haraldr into the passenger seat with a curt "Get in."

Now, Haraldr could have easily overpowered Tyler. He was a Hybrid and a human had no chance standing against either a vampire or werewolf, much less someone that was both. Of course he could have used magic as well, but none of that even entered Haraldr's mind as he was practically kidnapped by a human.

It wasn't until Tyler slid behind the steering wheel and closed the door that Haraldr understood the other's actions. Taking a deep breath and inhaling the sent that flooded the car Haraldr knew that he had found out who carried the dormant werewolf gene.

"You live near me right, in that old house in the woods?" Tyler looked over at him as he drove away from the school parking lot.

"I do." Haraldr said nothing else as he studied his unexpected ride. It was obvious that the guy didn't even know why he had…offered…him a ride. He kept frowning and glancing over at Haraldr every few minutes.

While Tyler may have been confused about his actions, Haraldr was not. It was clear that Tyler's wolf was coming closer and closer to the surface, more than likely in response to the presence and danger the vampires were causing. Haraldr had seen it before; the wolf rises to the surface ensuring that the gene is triggered, thus ensuring the safety of the pack. He didn't think that it would be long before Tyler activated his gene.

When Tyler pulled up in front of his house, Haraldr thanked him for the ride before issuing an invitation. "Thank you Tyler for the ride home. I really did not want to walk after what happened. Why don't you and your family join my uncle and me for dinner tomorrow? I know that you father has been asking around about us and we have been meaning to find the time to issue an invitation."

Tyler looked at him for a moment before replying. "I will let my dad know about the invite and let you know." Haraldr just smiled and wrote his contact information on a slip of paper he had in his pocket. Tyler took the paper and placed it in his pocket before he drove off leaving a surprised Haraldr behind.

"Interesting."

* * *

Haraldr was not surprised that the mayor's wife called them before noon to accept the dinner invitation. The elder Lockwoods had been very curious as to whom they were and were they come from anytime Severus or Haraldr had come across them. Both were not very subtle when trying to find ways to visit their newly refurbished home.

Haraldr was the one that cooked their meal, having learned to cook very well since they had moved into the muggle world. Severus had declared that he would not live with an incompetent idiot and so started Haraldr over with first year potions, which eventually lead to his not being his maid and cooking lessons. While Severus was still the one that did all the brewing in the house, they now shared cooking duties fairly evenly.

The Lockwoods showed up precisely at six o'clock and presented a bottle of very nice vintage red wine to Severus, who took the gift without a sneer and even managed a polite thank you. Haraldr was pleased that the man had not called them dunderheads yet.

Dinner was awkward in Haraldr's opinion. Tyler looked like he would rather be anywhere else, while his mother seemed to want to compliment everything. She thought Haraldr was adorable and his name, why that was so cute. The House was lovely, and oh, is that a Barret Roundtree Buffet? Haraldr was fairly sure that she would appraise everything in the house if given half the chance.

Mayor Lockwood would interrupt his wife periodically and try to pry information out of the Two Princes. Where are you from? _England_. Why did you relocate? _Just thought that it was time for a change._ What made you choose Mystic Falls? _The history is just_ so _fascinating._ What do you do for a living? _This and that._

With every answer Severus gave, Haraldr could see the frustration grow in the other man. It was possible that he would have been much more aggressive in his questioning had Haraldr not placed a few drops of Calming Draught in their drinks.

After diner, Severus led the group into the more formal sitting room across the entry from the dining room. As soon as the Lockwoods had settled into their seats, Haraldr pulled his wand and quickly cast a modified version of the Petrificus Totalus spell at them. This would keep them from moving from their current positions, but would allow them to speak and move their heads.

Immediately after having been frozen, the Lockwoods began to yell, again the calming potion kept things much calmer than they could have been. They could have been hyperventilating or something. Severus only allowed it for a moment before he silenced all three of them. "You will listen to Haraldr as what he has to say is for your benefit. I personally did not think it was necessary to give you any information, but he felt differently. You can move your heads and speak once the silencing spell is removed." It was obvious that the man's limited patience was wearing off. Severus settled into an armchair and nodded towards Haraldr.

He looked at the three angry and frightened people sitting on the couch before him and sighed.

"I am sorry for spelling you to be still, I mean you no harm. I do need to speak with you three though and this just makes it easier. First, yes I have magic, magic is real, and I used that magic to keep you from moving. I think that you have already seen enough magic to realize that it is very real." Haraldr waited until all three nodded. "That is actually not what I wanted to talk to you about though. This is going to take long enough as it is, so I would ask that you try and keep calm and not ask too many questions as I will probably answer most of them anyway. You can ask, just be aware that it will take much longer if you start asking question after question. If I remove the silencing charm…can we have a polite conversation?"

When all three nodded again, Haraldr removed the charm. Each of the Lockwoods cleared their throats as though to make sure that their voices had returned before mayor Lockwood spoke.

"What is so important that you needed to practically kidnap us?" His anger was returning.

"There is actually quite a bit that we need to discuss, but I assure you that it involves the safety of your family in the future. Otherwise I would not have gone to such extremes to speak with you." Haraldr could see the hesitation entering into the eyes of the mayor and his wife. Tyler just looked pissed off and was muttering under his breath.

"I actually did not plan this conversation out prior to Tyler giving me a ride home last night." Tyler jerked his head up at this and stared at Haraldr. "I am guessing mayor Lockwood, that you have some kind lore in your family, something probably about being cursed, possibly by the moon or excess anger. There are probably a few deaths on your family tree that occurred suddenly or were actually suicides."

"How do you know that?" Mayor Lockwood looked both shocked and concerned. "The family curse is not something that has ever been talked about outside family." Now Tyler was staring at his father.

"I know, because I know it is not actually a curse. Tell me, have you and Tyler been having problems with your anger and aggression lately? Probably been fighting between the two of you quite often and unsure of why you are fighting or angry?"

Mayor Lockwood nodded after a moment of staring at Haraldr.

"Well, I can tell you why that is, and it is certainly no curse. What you are feeling is actually your inner wolf coming to the surface…and before you think I am insane, let me explain." Haraldr rolled his eyes at the incredulous looks he was getting but was relieved that they had not started yelling…thank you Calming Draught. "Now, last night I was surprised when Tyler here practically pushed me into his car and insisted on seeing me home, that is until he was also in the car and I could smell him. Even now, I can smell the wolf on you and your son, Sir."

"Why would you think that they smell like wolves?" Carol Lockwood asked in confusion.

"I can smell them because I am one. They are muted as they have not activated the gene yet, but I was aware that there were people here that carried the gene. I just didn't know who it was until last night. Tyler probably felt unable to leave me alone where he perceived danger. I doubt he would normally kidnap a random student and see them home. Werewolves are very protective of each other and it would have been almost like a compulsion to see to the safety of one he thought was weaker than him. I am much smaller than Tyler."

Tyler looked startled. "He's right. He was just standing outside alone right after the coach was killed by that wild animal and he was going to _walk_ home!" He sounded like he was getting outraged again at the thought of Haraldr wondering around at night alone again. The Mayor was also looking like he was going to have a fit.

"I would have been fine, but that is not the point." He cut the two Lockwoods before they could decide he needed a keeper. "I would have left you alone, the chances of someone actually activating their werewolf gene is actually pretty rare, but I doubt that will be the case in this instance."

"What do you mean? How is it activated?" Tyler asked while his father looked on in confusion. It was obvious that he did not know either, not that they truly believed Haraldr anyway.

"You have to kill someone."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, I appreciate all of them and everyone that followed or Favorited the story. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. As always, feel free to ask questions, I will do my best to answer though PM.

I have had a few people PM me and ask if there is a pairing in this story, and I can only tell you that I am not sure at this point.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

The Lockwoods just stared at Haraldr for a moment in shocked silence. Eventually anger began to override the shock within the mayor.

"How dare you? You think you can just accuse us of being monsters and killers?" He was practically spitting as he yelled at Haraldr. Quite an accomplishment with the Calming Draught in his system, though he could be burning though it a bit faster due to the fact he had the werewolf gene…activated or not.

Haraldr just raised a brow at the mayor before speaking calmly. "It could also be activated if you kill a vampire."

The silence that followed that comment was interrupted by an incredulous Tyler. "You are nuts. Werewolves…vampires? They don't exist man!" Tyler looked over at his dad to rant about the craziness of their kidnappers, but fell silent again as he took in the wide eyed stares of his parents. Those were not the looks of people that thought they were hearing crazy talk. "Dad?"

His dad looked from Haraldr to Tyler and back for a moment before addressing his son. "I don't know about werewolves, but vampire's do exist. The founding families of this town have done their best to keep them at bay…but they eventually come back. We have been finding bodies lately and blaming it on animals, but we think that they have come back again."

Haraldr gave Tyler a moment to take in that information before he spoke. "And you would be correct about that. The coach was killed by a vampire, and Vicky Donovan was attacked by one. We were not expecting to find vampires when we came to town, but we did know that at least one would come to Mystic Falls eventually. I was planning on just keeping to myself until then, but with your having the gene and there already being vampires in town, I thought it was probably for the best to talk to you now. If you kill one of the vampires, you will activate the gene…and because you have the gene, I highly doubt that you will survive what will come as a human and without activating the gene. It will be activated whether you wish it to or not."

"I don't understand. How could killing a vampire activate the gene? They are already dead." Richard looked confused.

"Their souls are still very much intact. It is not the fact that you cause someone to stop breathing and their hearts to stop that activates the gene; it is the act of severing a soul from its body. If you were to destroy a homunculus housing a soul, the gene would be activated as well...If someone to cut their soul in pieces though, it would only activate if it was the last piece."

"Ah. I don't want to know why you know that last bit, but I don't really understand how they can still have souls and kill the way they do. Wait, why do you say that they will activate it anyway? With your warning they could just not actively kill vampires and be fine right?" Haraldr was surprised that Carol was not freaking out at finding out that her family carried a gene for a supernatural being. He could tell just by looking at her that she was more worried about her family than fearing them, which made him like her a bit more.

Tyler and the mayor were looking at him as they waited for him to answer. "There are a few reasons actually. The first is that your wolves are pushing. They know that vampires are a danger and they are trapped, unable to defend what they see as their pack. This will make you both more volatile and more likely to accidentally activate the gene. "Haraldr paused a moment as he took in the expressions of fear that crossed the two Lockwood male faces.

"I want to make something very clear. The wolf is not the curse. It has always been a part of you, but it has been forced into dormancy by a curse. The wolf is nothing to fear."

"What do you mean?" Again it was Carol that asked the question as it seemed that her husband and son were having trouble putting thoughts into words.

"The main thought on werewolves is that it is you are cursed to be a were wolf as punishment for murder. Most that turn into werewolves believe this to be true. I came across records of an archaeological dig that occurred a few years ago in Egypt where the ancient city of Heliopolis was located. Before the city was built there were priest there that worshiped the god Atum and the priests left carvings in a cave nearby that now detail what the researches think is a myth. The carvings tell of a priest that was attacked by a wolf-man in retribution for his having taken his wife as a sacrifice to his god. I looked, but I could not find any record of human sacrifice being something that was offered to Atum...at least as far as anyone knows...so I am unsure as to the true circumstance that caused the conflict. Anyway, the priest's…apprentice would be accurate I guess…cursed the wolf-man in retaliation. Essentially the curse was to bind the wolf of the man and his descendants, only to be released after they had killed someone. An effort to make them feel like their natural nature was a curse. "

"Oh my god, that is horrible." Carol exclaimed. Again, Haraldr found himself surprised at her reaction.

"I have to ask, I have told you that your husband and son are werewolves…still bound yes, but they will eventually activate their gene. How is it that you are taking this so well?"

Carol looked over at her husband and son for a moment before turning her attention back to Haraldr. She would have been hugging her son to death if she could have moved anything but her head. He looked both shocked and lost at the information they were learning.

"Richard is my husband, and I love him. Tyler is my son, and I love him. All of them." Her voice stayed firm as she answered. Richard and Tyler looked relived at the response though a bit overwhelmed.

"Amazing. You are truly unique Mrs. Lockwood. They are very lucky to have you in their lives."

"We are." Richard finally spoke, though he had to clear his throat due to the emotions that seemed to want to block his voice. He looked over at Haraldr. "Can you release us so that we can move. We will stay so that you can continue, but I…" Haraldr watched as he stopped speaking to clear his throat again.

"Alright, just don't try and leave before everything has been explained.

Haraldr waved his wand and released the spell holding them in place. He smiled as Richard immediately wrapped his arms around his son and wife, all of them seeming content to offer each other comfort. A quick glance around the room showed Haraldr that Severus had left the room at some point, probably to take care of a potion or something. His attention was pulled back to the family on the couch when Richard cleared his throat again.

"Alright. I think you were explaining the reasons that we will be activating the genes. You said that our increased aggression was going to have a part to play, especially with the danger of vampires being in Mystic Falls again, but what was the second part?"

"The second part is because the vampire that I came to Mystic Falls to wait on will not allow you to remain inactivated."

"Who is it that is coming? And why would he force us to activate it?" Richard looked indignant while his wife just looked scared.

"He is a hybrid. His birth-father was a werewolf and his gene was activated right after he was turned into a vampire and killed his first victim. His mother, the witch that turned him into a vampire, then rebound his werewolf. He will be coming to Mystic Falls to remove the curse that bound his werewolf again, and he is going to be looking for a pack. He will be able to smell you out just like I was."

"I have a few things to ask about what you just said…" The Lockwoods looked like they were having trouble with this new information. Richard was obviously trying to get as much information on what was coming for his family as he could, but was struggling to put the questions in word form. "Alright first, you said that a witch turned him into a vampire…how is that possible?"

"He and his siblings are known as the Original Vampires as they were not turned because they died with vampire blood in their system but they gained their immortality though a spell. From them all vampires were made. They are truly immortal. He however is the Original Hybrid, and he is the strongest of them all."

"That does not sound good." Tyler deadpanned while looking at Haraldr. "When you say immortal…do you mean immortal or _immortal_?"

Haraldr smiled, causing the Lockwoods to lean back a bit at the expression. "I mean immortal. Fire will not kill them, staking them will not kill them, blasting them to the moon would just mean that they would be space vampires and that the moon would not be safe for astronauts…they are immortal in every since of the word. A vampire that is turned by dying with vampore blood in their system can be killed…they cannot."

"Good god." Richard placed his elbows onto his knees and leaned forward to place his head into his hands. He drew in a deep breath before asking his next question, dreading the answer. "Why will he come here to end his curse?"

"There are actually a few reasons for that. This was actually where he was born and where the curse was cast. They were Vikings that came here to settle long ago and he returns here periodically. This is also where the most important ingredient is for the removal of the curse…the Petrova Doppelganger."

"What is a Petrova Doppelganger and what else would be needed."

"The Petrova Doppelganger is Elena Gilbert. A Doppelganger is a shadow self of someone that has lived before and is a supernatural creation. I have found a few references about Doppelganger blood being a wonderful way to bind a spell. The spell can only be released with her blood. I have a way to cast the spell without killing her, though honestly, she is more than a bit bitchy." The Lockwoods blinked at his muttered add on. "The other ingredients are a vampire, a werewolf, a witch to do the spell and the moonstone that the spell was bound onto."

"Moonstone?" Haraldr paused as he noticed the hesitation in Richard's voice.

"Yes, the binding curse was bound to the moonstone. A fairly large one that would be a bout yay big." He indicated its size with his hands. "My grandmother has told me that the first time he tried to break the curse was in the fifteenth century when Katerina Petrova was the Doppelganger. She escaped her fate and she took the moonstone with her. She turned herself into a vampire with a bit of manipulation and has been running from him since. She changed her name at some point and was going by Katherine Pierce and even lived in Mystic Falls for a while during the civil war."

"I see." Richard looked like he was deep in thought. Haraldr's gaze was pulled away from the man when Tyler spoke again.

"I Don't get it man, you said that you were waiting on this Original Hybrid to show up here. Why are you looking to meet with him if he is so dangerous?"

Haraldr smirked at his classmate. "Because he is my father."

While the Lockwoods sat staring at him in shocked silence, Haraldr noticed Severus slipping back into the room with a pouch in one hand and a potions journal in the other. He settled back in his chair and began to read his journal after raising a brow at the dumbfounded Lockwoods.

"I'm sorry." Tyler's voice caught Haraldr's attention. "I could have sworn that you just said that the Original Hybrid was your dad."

"Yep, that is what I said." He was grinning again. "I haven't met him yet and he doesn't know about me, so I came to Mystic Falls so I could meet him."

Richard's eye was twitching. "How could he even have children if he is a vampire?" His eye narrowed at Haraldr.

"My grandmother said it is because of the werewolf gene and the fact that my mother had a magical core. It allowed the pregnancy to go to term."

"I am going to ignore the grandmother bit for a moment...you keep talking about her and I have been getting the feeling you have been talking about your father's mother and not your maternal grandmother…what exactly are you?" Richard was staring hard at Haraldr now. Tyler was looking at Haraldr with wide eyes as he processed what his dad was implying about the grandmother Haraldr kept mentioning.

Haraldr shrugged and leaned back in his chair as though he was completely unconcerned with their reactions or opinions. "I, like my father, am a hybrid. However, I am a werewolf that can do natural and core magics and I am also a vampire." Haraldr looked a Richard for a moment before adding onto his comment. "I activated my gene when I was younger than five. The uncle I was living with was abusive and he died when my magic reacted in defense of me. I was actually the only living vampire in existence until my seventeenth year when I died. I stopped aging then."

"How old are you?" Tyler had an odd expression on his face as he asked.

"Well, I would be twenty-seven if I kept aging. I was born in nineteen-eighty one."

"Weird." Tyler muttered.

"And you are not the one that has been killing people? Either of you?" Before Haraldr could speak, Severus snorted and drew the attention of the Lockwoods.

"You wouldn't ask if you had lived with the brat. He has very little tolerance for vampires that kill for no other reason than that they can."

Haraldr rolled his eyes and went on to reassure the family sitting on his couch. "I have only killed two humans…wait three…in my life time. My uncle; Ronald Weasley, who was planning on drugging me and sealing my inheritance; and a man named Frank Kirkland in France. I wanted to see if I could make a hybrid out of a human and he was a pedophile that bought his way out of trouble with a judge that he went to school with. I can only make a vampire if I was to give someone my blood and they would just be a vampire unless they had core magic or carry the gene. If they were like uncle Sev and killed while in their first feed while carrying the gene they would turn into a hybrid. That actually happened before we found proof that Severus did indeed carry the gene and that it was not something that I passed on accidentally, and I killed him afterwards because having a vampire pedophile running around would just be irresponsible."

"But vampires kill when they feed." Carol asked hesitantly. "We have no records of anyone not killing while feeding."

"That is because they decide to do so. I think this behavior is the result of so many vampires turning off their humanity to deal with their deaths. This basically bottles up their soul so that they are not influenced by it and is extremely unhealthy. Then, as those turned others, it became the normal behavior to act like an idiot with no brain." Haraldr was clearly irritated as he talked about his theory regarding how most vampire's acted. "It is completely pointless when it is a simple matter to feed and then go, leaving the donor unaware. Stupid idiots unable to act with a bit of discretion." The last was muttered as Haraldr squinted off to the side.

Severus put his journal down before drawing attention away from an irritated Haraldr. "Before we came here we traveled, and as I have said before, Haraldr has very little tolerance for certain behaviors. Feeding like an animal is one of them as is lording yourself over someone else as though you are better than them. Three years ago we arrived in New Orleans. Haraldr's father lived there as it was practically being founded, and he wanted to see places his father had been in the past."

"What happened?" Though Tyler was the one to ask, it was clear that all three wanted to know.

"Almost as soon as we arrived we were approached by Marcellus Gerard, a vampire turned by Haraldr's father that went by Marcel. The idiot had decided that with his sire leaving, he would become the leader of the supernatural of New Orleans."

"The bloody idiot set himself up as the self-titled 'King'!" Haraldr snarled, startling the Lockwoods at his expression.

"He _demanded_ that Haraldr and I fall into his ranks and toe the line that he had drawn."

"What happened then?" Tyler was enthralled in the story they were being told.

"Well," Haraldr had a gleeful expression on his face as he leaned forward "he decided that Severus and I would need to be at his base as we swore loyalty to him…it was his second mistake."

"What was the first?" Richard interrupted.

"Thinking that I was just a vampire." The answer was matter of fact. "As soon as we were inside his little base and all of his little followers were gathered around to witness our swearing in, I used a natural magic spell on everyone except for Severus and myself. It causes an aneurysm, something that vampire's and werewolves heal from quickly, so it does not kill them, just incapacitates them. As I held the spell, Severus went around and stunned the lot, well…except for Marcel, he we bound into place with the spell we used on you earlier."

Severus took over the story. "I am more proficient in Legilimency than Haraldr, so I ripped into Marcel's mind and found that he had banished the local werewolf pack from the city and he was practically holding all the witches in the city hostage with his regime. He would throw parties where his followers could feed, practically in the open."

"He also had a witch curse the werewolves he drove out with a curse that trapped them in their werewolf bodies, only allowing them to be human on the full moon…it is just as bad as the original curse. We are not meant to be bound in such a way."

"That sounds horrifying. What did you do?" Carol asked quietly with a hand on her chest.

"I had Severus check all of their minds. They had no way to block the Legilimency as they had been human before they turned. Only six disagreed with the killing…out of almost one hundred vampires, only six thought that it was wrong just to kill whenever you felt like it. All but those six and Marcel were killed immediately. They were no better than a serial killer or the pedophile I found buying his way out of trouble. Marcel…well, I used him to see what would happen when a hybrid bit a vampire. You see, a werewolf bite is lethal to a vampire…turns out…so is a bite from a hybrid. My grandmother thought that the blood of a hybrid would heal a werewolf bite and we learned that is also true…after that, I bit him again and watched how long it took for him to die. It took him two days to actually die, though he was in a coma like state for most of the second day."

"Oh." Carol whispered, unsure of how to respond to the satisfaction on Haraldr's face.

"After that was taken care of, I had to deal with the werewolf pack. I removed the curse so that they could be human most of the time. They still think I am just a…I think they called me a warlock. I decided that the six vampires should be monitored in case they decided to do the same as their leader, so now one of my school mates lives there and keeps an eye on things with his wife. He will let me know if something happens that needs me to return."

"Yes, Draco sent a letter today by the way. He was complaining about the heat...again." Severus drawled from behind the journal he was reading again. Haraldr just rolled his eyes.

"Good for him." Turning back to the Lockwoods he looked them over to see how they were doing with all the information. "So…do you have any questions?"

Richard looked at his family before turning his attention back to Haraldr. "What now? You said that you don't think we will avoid activating the gene…so what do we do now?"

"There are a few options, the first being that you can move. There are currently at least two other vampires in town, one that I know is currently feeding on humans, and the other has a control problem when he is not on animal blood. The fact that my father will come to town will just increase danger to your family."

The Lockwoods shared a long look before turning back to Haraldr. "This is our home. We cannot leave, especially if the town is in danger. I may have the gene, but the Lockwoods have a long history of trying to protect this town."

"I thought it likely that you would want to stay. Your second option is to take things as they come. Change nothing and just hope for the best."

"From what you say, it is not really an option."

"It is not, but I have found that a lot of people think that it is." Haraldr smirked before looking at them seriously. "The third option is that I give you each a vial of my blood to drink in case of emergencies. It would only be helpful if you are able to drink it. It would allow you to heal if you get hurt, but if you die with my blood in my system you will turn into a vampire…and Tyler and you, Mayor Lockwood will still be able to activate the gene making you hybrids."

"The forth option is that I give you my blood and you ingest every morning. If something was to happen and you died and could not drink blood, you would be changed. It would stay in your system for about twenty-four hours and it would provide a way to guarantee that you survive…just not as humans."

"Oh, I don't want to kill anyone though." Carol was looking at Haraldr with tears in her eyes when faced with the choices he laid out.

"You wouldn't have to. We can give you vials of blood laced with Appetite Suppressant and Calming Draught that you can wear as a necklace. Not only would it provide the needed blood for you to finish transitioning, it would give you enough control and keep you calm enough to get to me and Severus. From then on you could feed from the bottles of blood we keep like we do. There is no need to actually feed from someone at all."

"You don't feed from humans?" Richard looked like his world had been turned on its axis.

"No, when I was very young, my grandmother realized I needed blood even though I was living. My aunt gave me three glasses of blood from that point on and I have never really liked how messy it is to actually feed from someone."

"He is understating that…he loses his mind a little bit when he sees a vampire feeding that way. I have the same diet though, we have donated blood sent here and can provide you with some if you are turned. I could also add the suppressant and Calming Draught to it while you adjust and gain control." Severus slowly turned the page of his journal and went back to ignoring the conversation.

"We will be drinking your blood daily then." Carol suddenly said, causing her husband and son to jerk their heads in her direction and Haraldr to raise a brow. Severus even looked up from his journal to look at the woman at her declaration.

"Carol, you would be turned into a vampire, you understand that right?" Richard asked hesitantly.

"I know, and I don't care. Haraldr and Severus can apparently keep us from becoming murderers if that happens, and I want my family safe. I don't care if you are a werewolf, or a vampire, or both…you could be a demon for all I care, I want you safe. I won't lose my family."

The men in the room just looked at her with amazement. Such devotion to family was something that few had the privilege of seeing, and to see a family where they were agreeing to the possibility of becoming the very thing they hunted, just for the sake of family, was amazing.

Richard and Tyler shared a look before turning back to Haraldr. Richard spoke with no hesitation in his voice anymore. "You heard the boss."

Haraldr just nodded and said that he would have a bottle of blood they could take with them ready in a few moments.

Leaving the room to grab a bottle that already held preservation charms so that he could bleed into it, he thought about how the night and the conversation with the Lockwoods had gone.

It looked like his pack would be growing soon.


End file.
